


Study

by Strideshitt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Robbie had a test the next day, and all he wanted to do was study. Unfortunately, with an energetic roommate like Sportacus that wasn't the easiest thing to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from transboy-robbie! Is it painfully clear I have no idea how to write for Sportacus yet

Clink. The metal on metal sound was soft, but still much too noisy for the otherwise quiet room. Clink. Robbie let out a frustrated breath and tried to focus on the paper in front of him, on anything other than that noise and the buff boy only a few feet away. Clink. He slammes his pencil down on the wooden desk. 

"Would you STOP THAT?" Robbie all but shouted, spinning his chair around in anger to face his roommate. He watched with narrowed eyes as the other set the bar (which looked very heavy, Robbie noted) down with a clatter. 

"The gyms closed this late." Came the response, as if he had been asked to explain himself. 

"Okay, Sportacus." Robbie sneered at his roommate, earning a confused look at the sudden new nickname. "I'm making fun of you. You're a dumb jock, hence sport. I'm studying for a test on ancient rome, where Spartacus is from. Which you would know if you opened a book at some point." 

Sportacus shrugged with a half smile. "Okay. I'll do something else if you'd like." 

Robbie sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Please do." With that he turned his chair back to face the desk, carefully looking over his notes and writing things to help remember each point. He didn't hate history by any means, but it seemed like a useless thing to learn when all he wanted to do was work with machines and invent things. Although, theatre made up much of his hobbies. Irrelevant. 

Robbie chewed on the end of his pencil, eyes scanning through each of the texts laid out in front of him. He was pleased to find his roommate had quieted down, although the joy didn't get to last for a very long time. 

Grunt. Clap. Thump. Robbie exhaled slowly. Clap. Thump. Okay, what the hell was that gym nut doing now? 

Sportacus was doing one handed pushups, each time he rose up he would hop, clap, and switch hands. What a showoff. 

"Don't do that." The lanky boy practically sneered. 

Sportacus frowned, and hopped up with that stupid spin that always got on Robbie's nerves. Everything he did got on his nerves. "I need to work out somehow." 

"Then go OUTSIDE." Robbie ran a hand through his short disheveled hair. 

"No." Came the simple reply from the now stretching man. He pulled his left arm over his head and tilted to the right. "It's raining. I don't want to be sick. It's important to stay healthy." Right arm over his head, lean left. Robbie found his patience with his roommate running thin, and quickly. 

"Fine just keep doing... that." Robbie spun his chair around, and Sportacus continued to stretch. 

Luckily for the taller boy, the silence lasted longer than it had the last time around. Unfortunately jus because it was longer didn't mean it was quite long enough. He was growing more and more frustrated. Couldn't he just study in peace? Who had even decided that roommates were a good idea in the first place? It was nice to split the cost of living, sure, but it didn't need to be so high it had to be split! The whole system was rigged. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. Robbie covered his ears in absolute desperation now. Of course, Sportacus was doing jumping jacks now. What else would he be doing in the small shared space Robbie was trying to focus in. 

"Couldn't you have done something quieter like yoga? Or even soccer?" He hated all sports, but at least if a ball was involved the other boy would have had no choice but to practice outside. 

Sportacus stopped what he was doing, which Robbie found himself thankful for. Even a moment free of the sounds of exercise felt like heaven. Unfortunately, the thuds were replaced by the sound of his roommate's thick accented voice. "You think aerobics is not a cool sport?I think you are wrong. It requires amazing discipline - flexibility, fitness, knowledge. And you have to do it with a big smile on your face. Also, I once performed in front of 10,000 screaming women. I tell you something, I'd rather do that than kick a ball around in front of a few men." 

Robbie barely had the self control to stop himself from faceplanting into the wooden desk. What a painful speech. Did he have that rehearsed? "Are you kidding me..." He moaned into his palms, hands dragging across his face.

"You know, Robbie, you'd feel much better if you started to exercise." Oh God, not this speech again. He gave it everytime Robbie so much as looked at cake. It's like Sportacus thought of himself as some fitness superhero, some loser who taught kids about good diets and encouraged them to be active. 

Disgusting.

"I think," Robbie drawled, looking back towards his much too energetic roommate. "I'd feel a lot better if you STOPPED exercising." 

The two boys stared at eachother, neither saying a word. Finally, Sportacus sighed and sat down. Robbie grinned. There wasn't a single time in his recent memory that he could remember winning against this sentient slab of muscle. 

"You're rotten." He heard Sportacus mumble when he turned back to his books. That was fine, it's not like he was here to make friends with the local jocks anyway. Unlike some people, Sportacus, he had actually come to school not like some, Sportacus, people who had only come to play sports or even party. 

Robbie almost had a smile on his face as he read though his notes. Silence at last! Or, at least, there was for some time. He was deep into reading something about the army when he heard it. The noise was strange, quiet, and quick. He couldn't quite place what it was though and instead opted to ignore it. The sound didn't stop. 

Robbie scowled and turned, looking at his roommate with harsh eyes. The other noise was the sound of a jiggling leg, and Sportacus was clearly fidgeting. Robbie's look softened, but his mouth remained turned into a frown. Of course, the other boy was apparently completely incapable of staying still. Robbie sighed.

"Do what you want." He resigned, standing up from his chair. He turned towards his bed, but was surpised when it felt like a ton of bricks had suddenly hit him. Sportacus was hugging him. 

"Thank you Robbie." He said with a grin as he pulled away, immediately dropping to the ground to do crunches. 

"Ew." Was the only response Robbie gave in return. 

He failed that test the next morning.


End file.
